Jaded
by JusticeforBarb88
Summary: Regina has been single and jaded for years until a clumsy blonde comes into her life and crashes through her walls. Will she follow her heart or will she do what she does best and push her away. Rated M for future chapters.


**This is my first attempt at writing a fan fiction. I do not own OUAT or any characters in it. Thank you & happy reading!**

Another Friday night in a crowded bar flying solo. It has been years since I've dated anyone and here I sit like its second nature draining old fashions, while i listen to a myraid of conversations between first dates, hook-ups, and married couples having the cliche date night.

What fools these people are to believe that happily ever actually exists. Hahahaha! I was once one of these damn morons, so young & vibrant and head over heels in love... PFFT! Now I am a jaded cynic thanks to the abominable twat I was with for traded me in for a younger model.

Yup, that's right. I was one of these doe eyed idiots.

I drain my old fashioned as the burn slid down my throat I signaled to the bartender for another. She gave me her signature disaproving eyes. I look away because I cant stand to see my bestfriend look at me like I'm some fragile princess. I'm a queen and a refined one at that!

"Take it easy hun, it's only 7 an your already 3 deep." She says to me sympatheticaly as she places the drink infront of me.

"The night is young Rubes and I'm just getting started." I smirk before I take a sip of the burboun. She just shakes her head and moves on to the next customer.

Lost in my thoughts I curse out my ex- Mal for leaving me for that stupid TA of hers! "Fuck Mal and Fuck love", I profess to myself as I take a long sip of my drink. My mind begins to flash back to the good ole days of her and I.

We had met at university, she was 10 years older than me and my Literature professor. I was staying after class one day working on a project when she approached my desk with fire in her eyes, warning me that I was about to get burned. She asked me if I wanted to meet with her once a week to divulge deeper into the writing . I knew this was a bad idea, but for some reason I had to reach out and touch the flame.

We would spend time together discussing the greats anything from Chaucer to Kerouac. Mal bewitched my mind and ensnaired my heart. One night I tripped on my way out of her office when she caught me. I licked my lips staring up at her longingly, when she smashed hers thin lips into mine. Giving me one mind blowing kiss and what was the start to a unhealthy whirl-wind of a relationship.

Everyone said it would never last, that I would become too old for her. That she had this reputation of sleeping with her students, but I didnt care because I had already fell in love.

Our relationship started off strong and carefree. She proposed to me and of course I said yes. But once that ring was on my finger and time creeped by she became possesive and manipulative. She started acusing me of cheating and lieing, when in actuallity she was the one doing it herself.

I remember it clear as day engrained in my mind. One of our most recent spats had been about how my career taking off after graduation was causing us to not be as intimate or spend time together. So me being the loving dotting fiance decided to quit my job and suprise her at her office late one night.

I had picked up her favorite italian food from this gorgeous little resturaunt down by the warf, grabbed a bottle of Cabernet, and the most beautiful sunflowers I could find. I arrived to her work cheerfuly bounding down the abandoned cooridors toward her office. When I arrived i heard a cacophany of deafening noises coming from inside. Noises that made my heart sink and made my stomach churn.

I slowly open the door to find my fiance face and fist deep into a younger version of me...

I am brought out of my nightmarish thoughts when I hear a muffled voice.

Looking up I see these soul stopping emerald eyes. This woman is breath-taking and I cant help but stair. Her lips are moving but I can't seem to hear anything. Next thing I know I'm getting slapped in the shoulder "OUCH... Damn it Ruby!"

She chuckles and walks away. Clearing my throat I look up and see the blonde beauty smirking at me. How I want to kiss that smirk off those pale pink lips... wait what.

"Umm... is... uh anyone sitting here?" she scratches the back of her neck awkwardly as she avoids eye contact with me. So young and so inoccent.

"Of course dear, I believe you are." I say with my smoky voice. She looks up quickly with a vibrant smile that I now want to be the reason for.

I get the attention of my moronic best friend who is grinning like the perverbial cat who ate the canary, how we became friends I will never know.

"Another Reg?" ugh I internally cringe and roll my eyes.

"Don't call me that!" I snark , and I see the blonde next to me flinch from my tone. I sigh to myself and put on my best political smile and turn to her. "Excuse me dear but I would love to buy you a drink."

She blushes. Damn is she not adorable... What the hell is happening to me, I am the "evil queen" damn it!

" You don't have to do..." but I am quick to cut her off.

" I am buying you a drink dear so please tell the annoying peasant behind the bar what's your poison."

Ruby scoffs "Wow Regina you wound me!"

The blonde goddess lets out a giggle that has my heart racing.

"I would love an apple martini, Please!" she ask's so politely.

"Coming right up!" Ruby says while sending her a seductive wink while throwing me double thumbs up. Ugh, sometimes I think that girl has no tact and was raised by wolves. I turn my attention back to the beauty next to me.

"So, may I ask the gorgeous lady buying me a drink this evening her name? I know your friend mentioned it but I was hoping for a proper introduction." she states while batting her long eyelashes.

I sip my drink and give her a mega watt smile. "Why tell you my name when I can air on the side of mystery?" I counter.

"Well, I do love a great mystery! But, I guess I... umm... will go first... I'm Emma, Emma Swan." she says as she reaches her hand out for mine.

I begrudgingly take the offered hand and when our skin touches it's like a million fireworks have been released through my synapses.

"Em-Ma" seductivly rolls off my tounge and I know that I am in deep already.


End file.
